We Won?
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Lara had something to tell Dean. Warning: Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

**Author's Note: **Will most likely be two chapters. Could be set anytime, but presumes Lara never married Hamish.

And you've been warned – mature content and some language.

* * *

Dean Gallagher was seated on the couch watching the rugby when Lara Knight entered the lounge room with a determined look on her face. She disregarded his desire to watch Penrith v Rabbitohs, instead more intent on focusing on her own desire as straddles his lap. He objects when she reached for the tv remote and presses mute.

As she placed a hand on either side of his head on the back of the lounge, his objections fall on deaf ears as Lara wordlessly looks him in the eye before she drops and kisses the side of his neck, working up to ear and along his jaw before finding his mouth.

She remained but a hairsbreadth away from him, teasing until he raises his hands to her hips and moves his own face up closer to kiss her, the rugby forgotten. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kisses him, their tongues duelled in a hot battle.

Parting when the need for oxygen became paramount, both were breathing heavily.

Dean pulls Lara's body closer to him, adjusting her so as to leave no ambiguity about his desire and reaction to her. She ran her fingers through his hair, before running her hands over his t-shirt and down to his jeans. Brushing her hand over his member, she smirked when he jerked up against her involuntarily. 'Jesus,' he whispered.

Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it up and over him, tossing it to the side as her hands returned to his bare chest. She ran her fingers through his fine chest hair, before her mouth joined in on the fun, running open mouth kisses over his chest.

She headed further south and reached the zip of his pants. Zipper down, she can clearly see his erect member straining against his underwear. Without warning, she gripped his member firmly.

Dean is quick to respond, pulling her back up to him. With dark eyes he took in her form. 'You are far too overdressed.'

He reached for the end of her tshirt and pulled it off in one smooth motion. Breasts exposed, he reached up to cup them through the material of her bra, her nipples already hard nubs. She moaned in response as he took one in his mouth and sucked, before turning the same attention to its twin.

He pulled her toward him as one hand snuck up her back and unfastened her bra. As the material fell away, Dean pulled Lara closer to him, naked chest against naked chest as they both passionately kissed, one of his hands on her neck holding her close.

It was a flurry of movement next as Lara's hands returned to his pants and his hands moved to her hips. Both finding it difficult to be rid of their remaining clothes with one sitting on the other, Lara removed herself from his lap and they both stripped, before she found her way back again.

Now fully naked against each other, a light sheen of sweat already forming on their skin, they both paused a moment to look at each other.

Bracing herself against his knees, Lara's gaze never left his as she ran her hands over her body – her hair, her breasts, her thighs – as Dean took in the show, his arousal apparent between them.

Finally, he can't handle it anymore. Preparing to flip her onto the lounge and enter her, he's surprised when Lara shakes her head and leans down to brace her hands on either side of the couch again. 'I'm going to ride you,' she whispered into his ear. He could feel - and he knew that Lara could too - his reaction to this statement.

More than willing to go along with her suggestion, Dean gripped her waist as she lifted herself up. She slid down on him ever so slowly, her hot channel grabbing at every inch of him.

He groans in frustration, unable to speed up the pace, and when he is fully sheathed within her, he paused a moment to take in Lara's features before he thrust upward to encourage her to get a move on. Lara moved up and down on him in a slow motion before her gripped her hips and growled 'faster'.

She sped up.

The small house was filled with the noise of skin slapping against skin as Lara rode Dean, the pace increasingly faster. Lara had her head thrown back in ecstasy as Dean gripped her hips hard.

In one instant, he was graced with a beautiful image of his angel: head thrown back, her arms on his thighs behind her, her breasts proudly upright and the sight of him filling her. He leant forward and captured a breast in his mouth, biting before sucking as Lara raised one hand and held his head to her with a moan.

He switched to the other breast before Lara pushed him away and leant forward to give him an open mouthed kiss, desperation clear in her eyes.

She continued to ride him as he ran his hands down her form and gripped her ass. Her mouth left his and moved to his shoulder where she bit his collarbone. The pain and pleasure shot straight to his member and he lost the pace as he thrust up hard in response.

He was worried he'd hurt her, but Lara just groaned into his shoulder. 'Fuck.'

Bringing one hand around to flick her bundle of nerves, Dean took in the change of Lara's breathing - she was getting close. As the pace became frantic, his cock slipping into her at a break neck pace, he sensed that she was holding back. Grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her down he whispered against her lips. 'Come for me.'

He could see in her eyes that she was waiting for something. Thinking she wanted him to come with her, he gripped her hips and took control, thrusting up and pulling her down with a passion he hadn't felt in some time when Lara placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. 'I'm pregnant.'

He almost came then and there.

Some part of his mind realised that she had just told him a very important thing - something that was most certainly going to change him - but as he watched her use her own fingers to stimulate herself, he brushed the nagging thought aside.

Gripping her hips, he upped the pace as both neared their completion. When her scream rent the air minutes later and her muscles gripped him and milked him for all his worth, he wasn't far behind her.

When he could think properly once again, he realised that he was panting heavily and was holding an equally breathless Lara. He was still within her - though much softer now - and was running his hands up and over her sweaty back as they came back to earth.

Screw that, he just remembered something, and it sent his heart rate souring once again. Pulling Lara off his chest with a little more force than he'd expected, he looked at her incredulously. 'You're.... you're...?'

Lara took pity on him. Resting a hand on his cheek she drew his attention to her face. 'Yes, I'm pregnant.' As the shock ran over his face, she continued. 'We're having a baby.'

'Shit babe,' was all he could say.

Lara sat there on his lap as Dean's hands grip her thighs, holding her in place as countless emotions ran across his face. She wondered if perhaps she should have picked her moment to tell him of the news he was going to be a father a little better.

She made to get off his lap, but he then became awake. One hand gripped her hip and the other brought her face down to his as she found herself being thoroughly kissed by the father of her child. Parting she rested her forehead against his as he took in a deep breath. 'We're going to be parents Lara.'

'I know,' she whispered in response.

Dean's hands wound their way through Lara's hair as he kissed her once again, this time Lara moving as close as possible to him.

The next time they parted, Dean reverently dropped his hand to her still flat stomach, before he dropped his head and placed a kiss on her abdomen. 'Hey baby. I'm your daddy.'

He switched into protective mode seconds later. Drawing the blanket off the back of the lounge, he lay down with Lara's form atop of his, blanket covering them both.

Normally nothing could tear Dean away from the rugby - especially if Penrith was playing - but as the winning score displayed on the tv screen, Dean couldn't find it within himself to care. All he ever wanted was now in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

Dean arrived home from working overtime to free a group of teenagers trapped in a cave after an illegal rave gone wrong. Throwing his keys onto the table near the door, he was perplexed to find that Lara was nowhere to be found.

Heading for their bedroom, he propped himself up against the doorframe with a smirk: there lay Little Miss Independent, still in her clothes from university, sound asleep. (Correct that, she had managed to take off her jacket, but it hadn't made it to any piece of furniture, instead lying on the floor in all its glory.) She was sprawled in a manner that surely couldn't be comfortable: lying on her side to accommodate her pregnant belly, her face in the doona with her legs akimbo.

Taking a seat on the edge the bed behind her, Dean shifted her book bag and braced himself over her form as he looked over to see her face – well, as much as he could see anyway, as her hair blocked his view.

Lara was dead to the world.

Knowing that she would be a bear if she was woken up, but deciding that her outfit couldn't be that comfortable to sleep in – or wake up in – Dean made an executive decision. Deciding to do the easy bit first, he unlaced her laces and pulled off her shoes. There was no reaction from the sleeping form.

Reaching for her pants next, his hands brush her swollen abdomen. Tugging the zip of her jeans down, he slides his hands inside, intent on pulling her pants down despite the awkward angle. As his hands made it to her upper thighs, the body below him shifted and made something resembling a noise. Placating her with shushing noises, he was ill-prepared for when Lara rolled onto her back and blearily opened up her eyes. "Nrgh?"

Dean had to laugh at himself. He was caught with his hands in Lara's pants.

Freeing one hand, he reached up and brushed the hair from his fiancee's face for her as she blinked ferociously. "Wha?" she managed to enunciate.

"I'm trying to make you comfortable," replied Dean, returning his attention to the pants, now easier to access. Lara made no objection – and offered no assistance – as Dean pulled the pants down and off. Her naked legs repose – feet still covered in socks – he made his way back up.

He could sense, then see, her tired eyes following his journey. When he began to unbutton her blouse, all Lara could do was shift a little, offering no resistance as she mumbled something more. "So… ti'ed…"

"I know baby," responded Dean as he reached the last button. Leaning down to help her arms out, he brushed her forehead with a kiss. Blouse free, he looked down at Lara's upper half once again. She was wearing a singlet and a bra – neither hiding the fact that she is seven months pregnant one iota.

Biting his lower lip as he considers his dilemma, he decided to be reckless. Slipping his hand under her back and below her singlet, he unhooked her bra. Heading topside again, he gingerly eased her arms out, being very careful. Lara's breasts hurt like the devil – and he know from personal experience how much she did _not_ appreciate him touching them.

Task completed safely, Dean released a sigh of relief he didn't realise he was holding. He swore that handling his pregnant woman was more stressful than his job.

Looking down at Lara in all her pregnant splendour, he rested his hand on her considerable swell. Rubbing his hand over where their unborn daughter resides, he's delighted when she gives him a firm kick into his hand.

Turning his gaze to the face of the woman who was making all this possible, Dean grinned when he realised that she was on the verge of falling asleep once again. Raising his other hand to brush stray hairs from her face, he looked down at her with a gentle smile, one which was reciprocated. Leaning down, he gave her a firm kiss that she managed to contribute to slightly. Drawing back, he rose and grabbed the far edge of the doona. Tugging it up, he pulled it over his lover's dozing form. Kissing her forehead and as her eyes shuttered closed, he left the room.

And now for lunch.

********

**

* * *

**

********

Author's Note:

This was a two parter I had fun writing. 


End file.
